The Morning Routine
The Morning Routine is the eighth SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show short. 'Plot' Behind the scenes footage of just how SpongeBob manages to wake up so perfectly. 'Transcript' (SpongeBob's house) (SpongeBob is sleeping. His foghorn clock slowly ticks, and lets out a giant HOOOOOT when it reaches seven o' clock) SpongeBob: I'm... (jumps out of bed) READY!! (suddenly freezes) Wait. (falls onto the ground) Gary: Meow? SpongeBob: No Gary, it's not Friday Trampoline Day. (cuts to SpongeBob jumping up and down on his bed and shouting 'Yay!' then cuts back to normal) It's that I messed up my morning routine again. (Gary rolls his eyes) SpongeBob: Go on, laugh. But this is serious! How am I supposed to be in peak condition at the Krusty Krab if I wake up in the wrong way? (Gary opens mouth) Don't answer that. (Gary closes mouth) (SpongeBob starts pacing the floor) SpongeBob: Now, what did I do wrong? I jumped out of bed, shouted 'I'm Ready!' and... (snaps fingers) I got it! I'm supposed to shout out after I land on the ground! How could I have been so stupid? (walks back to bed) Let's start again, shall we? (climbs back into bed, and waits until the foghorn clock rings again) I'm... (jumps onto the ground) ...Ready! (gets up) Much better. (walks down the staircase then stops) Wait! I'm supposed to enter the staircase on my right foot! (walks back to bed) It's always good to start over again when you've messed up. (goes back to bed, wakes up, and walks down staircase on his right foot) SpongeBob: Now for the ultimate breakfast snack... (pulls out spatula) A Krabby Patty! (takes patties from the fridge and puts them onto a grill) Everybody knows that greasy burgers are full of nutrients to start off the day. (Flips patty, looks at watch and gasps) SpongeBob: Holy mackerel! I waited too long! (rushes back to bed) Krabby Patties should be flipped twenty point '''eight''' seconds after putting them on the grill! (Goes back to bed) Maybe this time I'll get it right. (goes back to bed, wakes up, walks down staircase and makes himself a Krabby Patty) SpongeBob: (eating the Krabby Patty) Perfect. (looks down at tie) Wait a minute! The tie should be slightly more to the right! (moves tie to the right hand side) That way I don't look too formal. And now... (places name tag on pants) for the final touch. (opens the door) SpongeBob: And I'm Ready! (walks onto the road) (Gary sighs and rolls his eyes) (scene cuts to the Krusty Krab) SpongeBob: Hi Squidward. (Squidward sighs) And now to complete my morning routine. (takes out his hat and puts it on) There. (starts walking towards the kitchen door, but stops, gasps and looks at hat) SpongeBob: Is this a SPOT on my hat? (takes hat off and sees a black smudge on the top) This won't do! (starts walking towards the entrance doors) I need to clean this hat, and go back to bed! I have to start my morning routine all over again! (Squidward, watching SpongeBob, turns to the camera in confusion) Squidward: Huh? Category:Transcripts Category:Shorts Category:2013